logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Canal 13 (Chile)
Canal 13 de la Universidad Católica de Chile 1961-1968 The first official logo of the station consisted in a large-shaped 13 with "TV" under the number. Previously, between 1959 and 1961, "Channel 2" never had a logo, they only designed an official one when they moved to Channel 13 in 1961.Wikipedia - Anexo:Logotipos de Canal 13 (Chile) Corporación de Televisión de la Universidad Católica de Chile 1968-1973 Since 1968, the logo has a thin curve with a T'' that reaches the ''V and the center a 13 in a typeface similar to the Gothic Handel. People nick this logo as "La Tetera" (the teapot) because of the shape that this one takes. Canal131971oficial.png|Logo without wordmark 1973-1999 In 1973 the 13 is replaced oficially by the letters UC, in reference to Universidad Católica de Chile. This logo was used for 25 years until it was discontinued in 1999. Canal131973oficial.png|Black and white logo (1973-1978) Canal131978oficial.png|Version filled with a color test pattern (1978-1979) Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión 1979-1999 In 1979 the official name of the channel was changed, but it kept using the teapot logo from 1974. This time, the logo was usually presented in blue color. Canal 13 (First era) 1999-2000 Under the new management of Rodrigo Jordán, a new logo was unveiled in 1999. It was heavily criticized, for the emphasis in the "13" rather tan in the "UC". Canal_13_1999_mejorado.png|Alternate logo without wordmark Corporación de Televisión de la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile, Canal 13 2000-2002 The previous logo got its elements changing places with each other in 2000. Due to administration problems, the full name of the channel (instead of just "Canal 13") was used as the public name for every purpose. Canal_13_2000_mejorado.png|Alternate logo without wordmark Canal 13 (Second era) 2002-2005 A revised design of the previous logo, with thicker lines. Also known as "el logo virtual" (the virtual logo). Canal132002oficial.png|Alternate logo with wordmark 2005-2010 On June 11, 2005 and within Teletrece the logo is changed to an orange one. It is composed of the initials of the Catholic University (UC), and inside the C, 13 is incorporated, both in Gill Sans MT typefaces and above it, a white stele. This logo was used until January 10, 2010. 2010 On January 10, 2010 the corporate change of the channel and its associated media was made, consisting of a circle cut by a rounded and thick arch, where the number 13 in Myriad Pro typography is highlighted, while below Acronym UC in AvantGarde Bold typography in smaller letters. It was used until October 31, 2010. 2010-2018 After the purchase of 67% of the shares of the channel to Andrónico Luksic (Today 100%), the acronym UC was scrapped in November 1, 2010. Terra Chile - Canal 13 presenta su nuevo logo Diario Financiero - http://www.df.cl/portal2/content/df/ediciones/20101103/cont_154948.html 2018-present In use since March 23, 2018. This is the new logo and the first ever after the UC's era. The main elements of the previous logo (the 13, now in a different type, and the arc) now are orange, and the circle is absent. This logo was designed by Chilean agency Feels.Vimeo - Canal 13 / Branding 2018, by Feels. External links *13.cl References See Also *13C *Rec TV *13i *Canal 13 HD *Canal 13.2 Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Canal 13 (Chile) Category:Luksic Group Category:Television channels in Chile Category:OTI Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 13 Category:EBU Category:1961 Category:1968 Category:1979 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:Television channels in Latin America